Centro de Supervivencia Estudiantil Avanzada
by Kira Murasaki-chan
Summary: Un pobre joven que tan sólo había asistido por un papelito de publicidad en el que decía que preparaban para el regreso a clases; nunca esperó que cosas pasarían dentro de aquel lugar que parecía tan descuidado, desordenado y un poco destruido; ahora sabe que la escuela es peligrosa, pero que, sin embargo, se puede combatir con algunos truquitos...


**Centro de Supervivencia Estudiantil Avanzada**

Hola, vengo con un nuevo fic, ahora no va haber comentarios de parte de Yuki, Natsuki, Hikari ni Hiroto; porque están como que con mucha tarea de la nada ¿Por qué será~? Quien sabe XD, bueno aquí dejo las aclaraciones.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Nota 1: Basado en el vídeo de enchufetv.

Nota 2: Un poco de cambio de personalidad.

Nota 3: Cambio de edades.

Nota 4: Puede que no tenga muucho (Así me gusta, con 2 u XD) sentido.

* * *

Este joven que tan sólo había asistido por un papelito de publicidad en el que decía que preparaban para el regreso a clases, cuando entró, vio que el lugar estaba muy descuidado, sucio y desordenado, estuvo viendo alrededor del lugar hasta que la puerta se cerró de la nada, así que volteó la mirada, cuando la volteó al lado contrario, se encontró con unos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó fríamente el azabache, que aparentaba tener 16 años.

-Y-Yo sólo vine por este papelito-dijo el joven, era castaño de ojos anaranjados, y aparentaba tener 14 años.

El azabache le quitó ágilmente el papelito y después lo arrugó, para después sonreír burlonamente.

-¿Aquí es el lugar dónde preparan para el regreso a clases?-preguntó el castaño dudoso.

-Si, aquí es-le dijo el azabache.

-Y...¿Le pago ahorita?-preguntó otra vez.

-Esto no es cuestión de dinero, es cuestión de supervivencia-le dijo el azabache.-¿Quieres sobrevivir el año estudiantil?-le preguntó, intimidándolo con la mirada.

-Si-le dijo con simpleza.

-¿Si...qué?-le dijo, pidiéndole que se dirija a él con respeto.

-Si...quiero-dijo, recibió una bofetada de parte del azabache.

-Se dice: Si, señor-le corrigió el ojiverde.

-Si señor señor-dijo el castaño, recibió otra bofetada de parte del azabache.- _"¡PERO SI TIENE 16 O 17!"_

-Si, señor-repitió el azabache.

-Si señor si-el joven de ojos anaranjados se volvió a confundir y como consecuencia, recibió otra bofetada.

-Si señor-volvió a repetir el azabache.

-Si si señor-se confundió otra vez, y se ganó otra bofetada.

-Señor si señor-el azabache cambió la oración.

-No sé señor-le dijo el casataño, ya frustrado, y recibió otra bofetada

-No es tan difícil, encima tuve que cambiar la oración.-dice el azabache molesto-se dice: Señor si señor.

-Señor si señor-dijo esta vez, pero recibió otra bofetada-¿Y eso por qué señor?

-Para que no se te olvide-le dijo burlón.

-Butch, idiota, ya déjate de tonterías-dijo otra voz, la dueña de la voz era una chica azabache de ojos verdes que aparentaba tener 16 años, mientras le daba en golpe en la cabeza al azabache.

-No me pegues, mujer-le dijo Butch.

-Y tú no digas tonterías-le dijo burlona.

-Tushé~-dijo el azabache.

-Bueno, ya déjate de hacerte llamar señor, y que el chico me siga.-dijo la azabache.

-Nah, tú ve yendo, Kaoru-le dijo Butch.

-Bueno-dijo Kaoru, mientras se iba tras la puerta.

Cuando Butch se aseguró que Kaoru no escuchase nada le dijo algo al castaño.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle el ojo encima-lo amenazó-sino, no verás la luz del día.

-N-No lo haré, señor-le dijo.

-Más te vale, además no me digas señor, sólo llámame Butch-le dijo el ojiverde-Por cierto, dime tu nombre.

-Yo me llamo Asahi-dijo el castaño.

-Bien, sígueme-le dijo Butc, mientras atravesaba un puerta, por la misma por la que había ido Kaoru.

-¡Bienvenido a la base!-le dijo Butch, mientras dejaba a la vista un lugar gigantesco.

-Te demoraste mucho-le dijo Kaoru.

-Es gigantesco...-dijo Asahi maravillado.

-Si si, chico deja de maravillarte y síguenos-dijo Kaoru, para irse al lado de Butch.

-S-si-dijo Asahi.

-En este lugar se imparten las más sofisticadas técnicas de supervivencia estudiantil-dijo Butch.

-Sin embargo, ningún estudiante es igual a otro-dijo Kaoru.

.

-¿Y esto?-dijo Asahi.

-Sólo sosténlo-dijo refiriéndose a los libros, cartucheras y demás cosas que tenía Asahi en sus brazos.

-Esta es la zona de los delatadores, aquí deben aprender a esquivar todo tipo de golpes en caso de que delate a sus compañeros.-dijo Butch, mientras comenzaba a arrojarle, con ayuda de Kaoru las cosas que tenía Asahi a un pobre chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, que esquivaba las cosas; y terminaron cuando ya no habían cosas que tirar.

-¿CUÁNTOS SANDWICHES DEBES LLEVAR EN LA MOCHILA?-le preguntó agresivamente Kaoru.

-2, SEÑORITA-dijo el chico.-UNO EN LA LONCHERA Y OTRO ESCONDIDO

-¿POR QUÉ?-preguntó esta vez Butch.

-PORQUE ME PUEDEN ROBAR 1 EN VENGANZA-respondió el chico.

-¿Y QUÉ DEBES PONERLE AL QUE TE PUEDEN ROBAR?-le preguntó de nuevo Butch.

-COMIDA PARA GATO Y AJÍ PICANTE-dijo el azabache.

Asahi sólo los veía confundido y maravillado.

-Excelente...-dijo Kaoru.

.

-Esta es la clase de presión social-dijo Butch.

-¿Cómo?-dijo confundido Asahi.

-Aquí aprenden como presionar al profesor-explicó Kaoru.

-Exacto, diles: Examen sorpresa.-le dijo Butch.

-Exa...-tartamudeó, pero las palabras le salieron, gracias al golpe en la espalda, cortesía de Kaoru-Examen sorpresa

Los alumnos comenzaron a reclamarle y a gritarle; sin embargo, gracias a Kaoru se callaron.

-Ahora diles: Entreguen el deber-le dijo Kaoru

Ahora con más seguridad, Asahi dijo:

-Entreguen el deber.

-Y otra vez los reclamos se hicieron presentes, si no fuera porque Butch puso su mano en señal de alto, no se callaban.

.

-Este será uno de los departamentos más importantes en tu vida escolar-dijo Kaoru.

-El departamento de excusas-terminó Butch.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido Asahi.

-Calla y mira-dijo Kaoru señalando a unos 6 chicos que estaban con teléfonos especiales.(De esos en los que no puedes detectar al emisor), primero señaló a una pelirroja de ojos rosados, que aparentaba tener 16 años.

-Habla con el papá de Momoko Akatsutsumi, la llamo para decirle que mi hija no podrá asistir a la escuela porque está enferma, y es una orden del doctor-dijo fingiendo, a la perfección, la voz de un varón-Gracias por su comprensión.

-Wow-dijo Asahi.

-Que fácil-dijo después de cortar la pelirroja, con su verdadera voz, que era la de toda una señorita.

-Si...es una de mis mejores estudiantes-dice Kaoru.

-Si, pero no supera a Boomer.-dice Butch, señalando a un rubio de ojos azules, aparentaba tener 16 años, que se estaba preparando para hacer una llamada.

-Hay una bomba en su colegio, tiene 15 minutos para dar la orden de evacuación-dijo con una voz muy profunda y tenebrosa (Como la de Anonimus XD)-15 MINUTOS-agregó, para después cortar.

-Hola Butch, Kaoru, ¿Un nuevo?-dijo, viendo a Asahi, que al parecer, se quedó callado.

-Si-dice Butch.

-Hola Momoko-saludó a la pelirroja que venía hacia ellos.

-Hola Kaoru, Butch, Boomer-respondió al saludo la pelirroja.

-¿Podemos ir con ustedes?-dice Boomer.

-Supongo que sí-dice Kaoru.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Momoko a Asahi-

-Yo...me llamo Hibiki Asahi-dijo el castaño.

-Bien, vamos-dice Boomer.

-Si-dice Momoko emocionada.

-Claro, no te quieres perder la zona de Brick ¿No es cierto?-le dijo pícara Kaoru.

-N-No-dijo la pelirroja sonrojada.

-Bueno, esa es también la zona de Miyako-dijo Butch.-¿No Boomer?

-CALLA-le dijo Boomer levemente sonrojado.

Asahi sólo los veía confundido ¿Qué seguiría ahora?

.

-Bien, este es el departamento creativo-dijo Kaoru-

-No entiendo.

-¿De nuevo?-dijo Butch, frustrado.

-Déjalo, es nuevo-dijo Boomer.

-Está bien, sólo observa-dijo Butch.

-Hola Brick ¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Momoko a un pelirrojo de ojos rojos, aparentaba tener 16 años, estaba escribiendo algo en un borrador.

-Y...terminé-dijo victorioso-aquí puse toda la información de una enciclopedia y me sobró espacio-agregó Brick.

-Me lo esperaba-dijo Momoko.

-¿Y tú Miyako?-le preguntó Boomer a una rubia de ojos celestes, que aparentaba tener 16 años.

-Puse toda una materia en la mina del lapicero-dijo la rubia, mientras mostraba el lapicero- puse las fórmulas de química en este reloj-agregó, mientras mostraba el reloj, en el cual, "acomodó la hora" y salió un papelito.-y no podía faltar el espejo en el pie, para poder ver debajo de la mesa-dijo, mostrando su pie, donde efectivamente, había un pequeño espejo.

-Miyako...Préstame el reloj-dijo Boomer.

-Claro-le dijo-a cambio de faltar un día a clases, quiero comprar un vestido que va a estar en oferta sólo por ese día.

-Aquí es el lugar donde se esfuerzan día y noche para pasar en año sin estudiar.-dice Kaoru.

-Pero no tiene sentido-murmuró Asahi.

-¿Qué has dicho?-le dijo Brick con una mirada amenazante, lo cual empeoraba con su mirada carmesí.

-N-nada-tartamudeó.

-Ya Brick, déjalo, no lo vayas a matar.-le dijo Momoko.

.

-¿Y eso?-dijo Asahi, señalando a una 2 chicos castaños de ojos morados, uno era chico, y la otra una chica; que aparentaban tener 14 años; ambos estaban caminando sobre una pared.

-Ah, esto es de lo más básico en fugas de colegio, ellos son: Hikari e Hiroto; los más jovenes de aquí, claro, junto a Yuki, Kuriko y Ken, el chico al que le tiramos las cosas ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Kaoru

-Si, creo-dijo Asahi.

-¡Hola!-saludaron los dos chicos.

-¡Hola!-dijeron Kaoru, Miyako y Momoko, cuando se percataron de algo- ¡Chicos, bajen de allí y no actúen como lo hacían de chiquillos!-les gritaron a Butch, Boomer y Brick, que estaban con los castaños, haciendo una fuga perfecta.

-Vale-dijeron los 3 con un puchero, mientras bajaban de un salto y cuando llegaron al suelo se dieron una voltereta de 360 grados

-WOW-dijo Asahi sorprendido.

-Definitivamente fueron los más problemáticos de la escuela.-dijeron las 3 al unisono.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido Asahi.

.

-Y aquí está el departamento de los que copian las firmas-dice Kaoru, señalando a 7 chicos que estaban observando una firma que estaba en una papel que se enocontraba colgado en un caballete de pintura; entre los 7 chicos, habían 2 de 14 años, una castaña y otra pelirroja(bueno casi)

-¡Terminé!-dijeron las 2.

-Mira Momoko-dijo la pelirroja, mientras le mostraba una réplica de la firma.

-Aquí tiene una pequeña falla-dice Momoko, refiriéndose a una pequeña línea.

-Igual la tuya Yuki-le dijo Boomer a Yuki.

-Pero yo las veo perfectas...-dijo Asahi.

-Debes estar mal de la vista, se nota clarísimo-dice Butch.

-Si, deberías ponerte lentes-le dice la rubia.

-Si ustedes lo dicen...-dijo Asahi.

-Ah, cierto, aquí la línea está un tanto chueca-dijo Kuriko.

-Y aquí le faltan 3 centímetro más.-dice Yuki.

.

-Este lugar es increíble-dice Asahi.(Si claro...hace una hora estaba asustado y confundido ¬¬*)

-No entiendes hasta ahora-le dice Butch.

-Este es un lugar necesario-le dice Kaoru.

-Exacto-dice Momoko.

-El plagear o hacer trampa no es así por así-dice Brick.

-Se necesita un arduo trabajo-dice Momoko.

-Falsificar una llamada...-dice Boomer.

-Fugarse del colegio...-dice Miyako.

-Falsificar firmas...-dice Kaoru.

-Presionar al profesor-dice utch.

-Para todo eso...-dicen los 6-¡Se necesita entrenamiento!

-Si, lo haré-dijo decidido Asahi.

-Bien, chico, tienes que decirnos ¿Qué deseas aprender?-le dijo Butch.

-Bueno, es que...-empezó a decir-

-Habla con confianza-lo anima Kaoru.

-Si, no hay nada que no podamos hacer-dice Brick.

-Te enseñaremos todo lo posible.-dijo Momoko.

-Si, no mordemos, sólo dilo y ya-le dijo Boomer.

-Vamos...-lo animó Miyako.

-Bien-dijo más seguro-es que yo voy a ser el nuevo-dijo.

-Ohhh...-dijeron los 6.

-Hay que hacerlo-dijo Butch.

-No queda de otra.-dice Kaoru.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido Asahi, pero de repente, taparon sus ojos con una tela negra, y sintió que era empujado y botado.

-Lo siento chico, pero no hacemos milagros...-escuchó la voz de Brick.

-En conclusión: No te enseñaremos nada, porque no podemos arreglarte-se escuchó la voz de Boomer.

-Así que, chaito-escuchó la voz de Momoko y Miyako.

-EY-se quejó.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?-le preguntó una chica rubia de ojos cafés.

-¿Akira?-dijo Asahi.

-Si...-le respondió, mientras le quitaba la tela negra de los ojos.

-Es que me acaban de lanzar de allí-dice, señalando el establecimiento.

-¿Estás loco?¿Qué no sabes que este lugar esta abandonado desde hace 5 años?-le preguntó Akira

-No puede ser-dijo Asahi.

-Probablemente te secuestraron, te pusieron somnífero y te pusieron aquí.-le dijo Akira-debió haber sido un sueño.

-Pero...-intentó excusarse.

-Vamos a tomar unos helados-le propuso Akira.

-Supongo.-dijo Asahi, mientras se levantaba y seguía a su amiga.

-Bien, no nos descubrieron-dijo Butch.

-Ufff...-suspiró con alivio Kaoru.

-Menos mal...-dijo Miyako.

-Lo bueno es que su amiga lo convenció que fue un sueño-dijo Boomer.

-Nadie sospecha de este lugar...-dice Momoko.

-JA, es que las personas se dejan llevar por las apariencias-dice.

-Son unos...-dicen los 6-Ilusos~~-canturrearon el final.

* * *

-Bueno, así termina este extraño fic, si, no tiene mucho sentido el final, pero bueno; dejen reviews si les gustó o dénme su opinión.


End file.
